Universal Chibi!
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Nyarlathotep has plans. Big ones... Small ones... siefhpifpHFY98se89fhc9pF89FYE#F GBuf fhH ufhuisfhiUSFy8shefb ui ones... But this, ladies and gents, is her most diabolical yet. BWA HA HA HA!
1. Chapter 1: Because Chibi

A chibi version of Azeroth falls from the sky.

She lands with a solid bang.

She picks herself up, and begins looking around.

"Where am I?" Azeroth demands.

Someone else falls from the sky.

It's Chibi Freddy Fazbear, the human version, anyway.

Azeroth pulls him up, and begins shaking him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She demands.

Chibi versions of Malandish, Anarariellea, Deku, Malach, Illidari Cinder, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Viridi, and Leah fall from the sky.

The twelve stare at each other.

"Alright, who's doing this?" Demands Cinder.

"Yeah, I was about to be chewed out by Ozpin!" Yells Malandish.

"I was going to be resurrected!" Yells Leah.

"I was going to save Azeroth!" Yells Deku.

Everyone looks at him.

"I am Azeroth, and I don't need saving!" Yells Azeroth.

A 13th person falls from the sky.

She pops out of her crater.

It's Miandui Ta, AKA Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos.

"Hello, Las Vegas!" She yells.

The twelve heroes stare at IT.

"I should have known..." groans Azeroth, finally releasing Freddy.

Freddy pats himself down, then addresses Nyarlathotep. "Why have you brought us here?"

Nyarlathotep's grin reeks of insanity. "Because Chibi."

The twelve scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby meets Ruby

Chibi Sylvanas is playing chess against Chibi Nyaruko.

One of the pieces on Sylvanas' side turns into a mini-Star Spawn, and eats one of Sylvanas' pieces.

Sylvanas stands and yells at Nyaruko. "You can't just do that!"

Nyaruko looks at Sylvanas. "I think I can."

"No you can't! The only way you'd be able to do that is if the universe had zerg rejects!"

Chibi Ender Wiggin walks behind them, conversing with Chibi Formic Queen.

Sylvanas sits down, and starts crying.

...

Chibi Yuno Gasai is in a Karaoke place.

She begins singing You're Going Down. (From the Phineas And Ferb Across The First And Second Dimension Soundtrack.)

Her backup singers are Chibi Sixth And Chibi Ninth.

She brutally kills them while the song plays.

...

Chibi Ruby Rose, (the character from RWBY,) skips across a sidewalk, humming 'Another One Bites The Dust'.

She knocks into a Chibi woman, and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry!" apologizes Ruby. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you."

"The famous actress, Ruby Rose!" Says Chibi Ruby Rose, (The actress).

Character Ruby's eyes blank out in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: Super Sylvanas Odyssey!

It is the war between the Horde and the Alliance at the gates of the Undercity.

Anduin holds his sword up to the sky.

Light pours from the sky.

All of a sudden, it slams into Sylvanas.

She begins twitching.

As both forces look on, she pulls out a microphone.

She begins singing Jump Up, Superstar! (The theme song from Super Mario Odyssey.)

Everyone else begins singing along.

Everyone lives happily ever after.


	4. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
